


The Tale Of The Wandrent Sun

by abcsupercorp



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Love Confessions, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Circe Thornhood was built up with fury, rage and anger. Her family had been killed by the army, her life had fallen apart and she was whisked away, forced to live in a life her parents desperately tried to avoid. She had one choice, and once choice alone. Kill General Alder. But when she meets Scylla Ramshorn, they discover their lives aren't so different, and even find themselves pining over the same blonde healer.
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather/Tally Craven, Raelle Collar/Original Character(s), Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, Scylla Ramshorn/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	The Tale Of The Wandrent Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Happy July 1st!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kill General Alder. That was the option Circe Thornhood thought she had, and the only option left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you learn a bit about Circe. (PRn; sir-cee)

_ Kill General Alder.  _ That was the choice Circe Thornhood had. She had to kill the woman who ordered the army to kill her parents. She had no choice. She had no place to run. No place to go. Nobody to trust. She had no one. What else was she supposed to do? The military ultimately took her only family she had left.  _ Kill Sarah Alder. Just do it.  _ She tried, so why couldn't she? She had unwittingly killed for the army before. So why can't she kill Alder? Why couldn't she at all? That's because Circe Thornhood was NOT a killer. No, she simply had to do as ordered, in order to avoid the same faith as her mothers, Margret and Danielle Thornhood had faced. She has an ultimatum. Kill Sarah Alder, or face life in containment for breaking the rules. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

**Author's Note:**

> You're all awesome


End file.
